


Touch

by unanymousdeen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanymousdeen/pseuds/unanymousdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's concerned because the wound was deep and he's "a fool for not paying attention" and risking himself instead of making sure he "finished the job the correct way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Baavira Week Day 1: Touch
> 
> (Newest chapter for "We Could Go Home" coming soon to theaters near you!)

“Ow! Kuvira, that hurts!”

The metalbender growls. “If you stopped moving, then maybe it wouldn’t!”

“You’re doing it wrong!”

“I never do anything wrong. This is all your fault.”

“My fault?”

“Yes, Baatar.” She rolls her eyes. “You need to be more careful when you work in the lab.”

Baatar winces as she spreads more cream along the large burn. He’s laying on his right side, right arm dangling off of the couch and the other resting beside his head. Kuvira pulled their coffee table closer to the sofa so she could properly attend to his wound, although Baatar avoids her every gaze. She liked to reprimand him for mistakes he’s well-aware could’ve been prevented. 

Despite her lectures, though, he’s glad she’s the one changing his bandages. Kuvira was always very gentle and careful with him, making sure she finished the task inflicting as little pain as possible. 

She’s concerned because the wound was deep and he’s “a fool for not paying attention” and risking himself instead of making sure he “finished the job the correct way.”

“How does it look?” Baatar asks, craning his head to steal a glance. 

Kuvira purses her lips, fingers lingering along his undamaged ribcage. “It’s healing well.”

 _But still looks awful._ He cringes at the sight of his mangled skin, an unfortunate result of one miscalculation he made on his project. The machine wasn’t supposed to explode when they flipped the switch, and now Baatar and three of his other coworkers were asked to stay in their homes until they recovered.

Kuvira was furious at first when it happened. Although she softened as soon as she stepped into his hospital room, still clad in her dance attire, to behold the sight of her husband with a sad smile. 

_“You idiot. I told you to be careful."_

_Baatar chuckles. “I feel better, thank you for asking.”_

_She laughs lightheartedly in return, taking his hand in her own as she sat beside him._

Kuvira sighs, gently pressing the gauze to the wound. She hears Baatar hiss in response and reaches over to grasp his left hand, squeezing his fingers gently. 

Her touch was incredibly reassuring. And, as cheesy as it sounded, helped alleviate the pain.

“Just give it time.”


End file.
